Crazy Day
by Krisember88
Summary: Aomine Daiki, a first year high school student. This basketball player has seen a lot, from amazing passes by Kuroko to high jumps from Kagami. But what will happen when he's shown the least expected?


"What the heck" three simple words flow from the dark blue haired basketball player as he watches the rest of his middle school companions in shock. His right foot stuck in the air while his dark blue eyes stay focused on the display of crazy before him. "Why?" He then questions, feeling like none of the dancing six can hear him.

"Aominecchi" the cheerful voice of Kise Ryota gains Aomine's full attention for fifteen seconds. Those few seconds are enough for dark blue eyes to widen considerably. Kise dances freestyle off-beat with moves even Aomine can't call bad. Then a soft voice breaks Aomine's attention away from the blond.

"Aomine-Kun" light blue hair bounces with each small leap Kuroko takes out of tune to the fast beat rap music. Light pink ballet slippers crawl up Kuroko's hairless legs while a fluffy pink ballet dress makes the Power Forward blush.

"Aomine" once again dark blue eyes move to find emerald green peering downwards. Midorima stands in place, dancing with his arms in an odd fashion of up and down repeat. Black clothes ripple with each move the Shooting Guard makes, his green tie staying in place as Aomine brings his attention to the shortest dancer.

"Mine-Chan" Aomine ignores the call of the giant purple haired Defense player. Instead he watches in awe at his childhood Momoi hops with the beat of the rap song. Her long pink hair whips her back with a 'slap!' sound. "Mine-Chan" moving on to the largest of the group dark blue widens.

"What?" He questions aloud. Once again none of the dancers answer his question but Aomine raises an eyebrow at the giant's dance. Dark blue eyes peer at purple as they watch Murasakibara spin in circles. Surprising Aomine Murasakibara then leaps into the air and attempts a three-sixty, failing he tries again. Purple pants seem to float as the giant leaps into the air again. This time he lands perfectly, with an elegant form Murasakibara points with his left hand. Aomine's dark blue eyes follow to find a short red haired teen dabbing unamused **(like the trend thing)**.

"Holy" is all Aomine can say before he collapses to the gym floor. Laughter erupts from his mouth as tears start streaming from his eyes. "Oh my" he manages to mutter through his loud laughter. Akashi doesn't look away from Aomine's dark blue eyes as he continues his dance. Now holding his stomach, coughs erupt from the fallen Power Forward. When the coughing falls away Aomine opens his tearful eyes to see; pink, red, blue, green, blond and purple haired comrades all looking down at him keenly.

"Is Aominecchi okay?" Kise questions with concern in his voice.

"He should be" the higher voice of Momoi says looking just as worried at the blond. Aomine's dark blue eyes circle the group of faces to realize the only face holding no worry is Kuroko.

"What just happened to you all?" Aomine questions, his voice cracking from all his laughter and coughing just prior.

"Water now" Akashi says with his demanding tone. Two red scarlet eyes then go closer to Aomine's dark blue ones before a smile breaks upon Akashi's face. "He's fine" those two words uttered by the red head make Aomine want to laugh again.

"Hey, answer my freaking question would ya" Aomine's voice cracks again. Sitting up Aomine catches Kise's golden eyes and then notices the bottle of water Kuroko is offering him. **(Aomine's own bottle)** "Oh thanks Tetsu" with a slight bow for a signal of acknowledgment Kuroko steps back to stand beside the other five.

"That question should be aimed at you Daiki" the calm stern voice of Akashi makes a smile break up upon Aomine's face. Looks of confusion are given by the other five while rage covers the face of the short red head. Aomine shakes his head, getting the thought of Akashi dabbing out of his mind before looking back at the fuming red head.

"Well I mean you were the ones dancing so should ask the question of; What happened to you guys? If I did something then asking myself would be okay but I'm not" Aomine looks to Kuroko's expressionless face and shrugs before looking at Kise.

"Aominecchi, oh gosh" Kise blabbers before starting to laugh very annoyingly. Dark blue eyes then look back to red scarlet ones and widen. Akashi stands in the center of the group of five comrades, laughing loudly while grasping his stomach in pain.

"Mine-Chan" dark blue meets purple. "Watch this video" taking the phone from Murasakibara Aomine puts on the video in full-screen. Momoi bends down with Kuroko both covering their mouths while the laughing Kise and Akashi are pushed away from the group by an expressionless Midorima.

"Alright let's watch a video" Aomine says curious on what could have made Akashi laugh like a child. Clicking play the video starts off with Momoi's face.

" _Look at this"_ video Momoi says while real Momoi covered her mouth now with two hands. Midorima and Murasakibara sit down behind Aomine so they can watch the video as well.

The camera turns and then Aomine's dark blue eyes widen as quick as a lightning bolt. " _Momoi-Kun, Aomine-Kun he's sleep dancing"_ video Kuroko says with a tone of surprise. Aomine stares at the screen in shock as he watches himself sleep dance like how all the others had in his dream.

"Dabbing" Murasakibara mutters once video Aomine starts sleep dancing the trend with lots of enthusiasm. At one point Aomine's cheeks heat up as he watches himself dab on one leg while his hands extend way above his head. His black shirt lifting up to reveal his smooth stomach.

"Heck" Aomine mutters once the video ends. His dark blue eyes look up at the other four who are seated behind him. Then he glares at the two laughing males who are now holding their stomachs while tearing up on the grass.

"Sleep Dabbing" Kuroko says happily.

"A new trend" Momoi finishes Kuroko's sentence with a smile. Dark blue eyes look down in shame as Aomine thinks over his dream and all the sleep dancing he's done.

"I had so much more enthusiasm than all my dream versions of you guys." Aomine mutters and laughs erupt from Momoi and Kuroko while Midorima just looks unamused at the fact that their meeting up has been for nothing important.

Standing up Aomine grabs his bag and starts to head off on the sidewalk towards his house. "Don't forget you danced for lots of innocent people!" A voice calls from behind. That day on April 4th Aomine Daiki ran from his Teiko commands in embarrassment.

 **A/N**

 **Hope you all like this new one shot FanFic better than my last one. Some people seemed to have been confused at points in it. Feel free to review, any tips for how I can improve my writing is welcome as well.**

 **Have a great day/night!**


End file.
